dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Lovable Devil
The Lovable Devil ('''alternatively written as ''Highschool DxD: The Adventure of Lovable Devil)'' is a FanFiction story based on the Highschool DxD Light Novel written by DxDchoi101. It is a OC-centered fan-fiction story that takes place before the canon timeline (at least decades or century before the main timeline) in a alternative dimension featuring ''Geist D. Pheles, a Pure-Blooded Devil who lives in a another parallel world from his home, and now on his path towards conquest and redemption. It will feature wide range of new characters from new protagonists, antagonists, supporting characters, and much, much, more. Opening/Endings Opening 1: "TRASH CANDY" by Granrodeo Opening 2: TBA Opening 3: "Reason Living" by SCREEN mode Opening 4: TBA Ending 1: Namae wo Yobu o" by Luck life. Ending 2: "Yoru no Kuni" by Annabel Ending 3: "Kaze ga Fuku Machi" by Luck Life Ending 4: "Stay Alive" by Emilia (CV: Rie Takahashi)" Of course, I'll take any suggestions too!~ Synopsis: The story follows Geist Pheles, or by his alias "'Vincent Dominus", a Pure-Blooded Devil who was known dead by the Underworld. He was regarded as "rebellious and troublesome child" due to his infamous and aggravating acts against the current Devil governments and nobles. For his acts, he was "executed" due to his treasonous acts against the government, disappearing from the history. In truth, he went on making himself known as skilled mercenary under different alias, who was renowned for both his superior fighting skills and experienced war veteran in a parallel world. But, he was also infamously known for his ruthless, cruelty, and insanity, spreading the tides of blood and ashes over in the battlefield, causing him to be wanted by many kingdoms and empires around the world for both his expertise and wanting him dead. Due to that reasons, he was soon disappeared from the battlefield of war, supposedly went missing or dead. Now after 3 decades later on, he is resided in the small town of Kirchen Bell in the countryside, working as freelancer for the towns people for various jobs including playing with kids, merchandising, body guarding, cooks, and etc. One day, during his job as body-guard for young alchemist girls, he was soon attacked by unknown assassins, who revealed themselves that they are part of the special squad from one of the kingdom. As he is surrounded by the assassins, he has unveiled his goal of "claiming" (conquering/dominating) the entire world to his own knees and aiming to become the "True King, Emperor, and Satan?" along with his group of mis-match, incorporating misfits to help him...forcefully. What follows is a single devil who follows his own path of world conquest and domination in this insane, bizarre, strange comedy, and action-filled story, all the while revealing his dark pasts that will eventually shaken the very foundation of the whole DxD universe as a whole. The story will be M/R-rated (because of plenty of heavy-language, violence, gore, fan-service (sex-scenes and....dominating vanilla), as well as action packed and comedy. Author's Commentary (WIP's) Hahahah... So yeah. Honestly, I wanted to put a Anti-Hero protagonist in one of my stories, and this is awesomely fun~! This story is going to be a mixed-genre of parody, slice-of-life, pokes-fun, action/adventure, harem, fantasy, Ecchi/Adult, and etc. Of course, this will be M-rated (in fanfiction.net) because of heavy violence, languages, and etc. (like sex scenes, gore & violence, and etc.). But...~ it will knock your socks off because of its endless mix of comical trolling/torments by the OC. So if you're interested, then come on in and read it~! But honestly, this is golden as this was "Deadpool-approved" by Deadpool himself (LOL, I just wanted to say that...because well, it's deadpool everybody~! and the moment was just right for me...) Lastly, I'll post the chapters in the Fall of 2016, so be expected to read some awesomeness!~ And as this was mentioned a lot before in the fanfiction, Highschool DxD does not belongs to me, all copyrights and characters by their original owners as well as other animes, mangas, and light novels that I'm going to referred to this story. Except, my OC's... And of course, please support the official release of this anime/manga/novel series, because they are just that beautifully written. Story Arcs: TBA Volumes: TBACategory:Fanon Story Category:The Lovable Devil